gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies Evolution
Developer : Technology Games.Inc Consoles :PS4,IOS,PC,Xbox one Genre :Open World,Third Person Action Release Date : 30 August 2017 Tagline : "'''When Human meets their match."' Ratings : Teen (16+) Zombies Evolution or ZE is a new game in 2017 by Technology Games.Inc.This might be a zombie game.But we don't play as humans.Instead,as Zombies! Synopsis In year 2017,a group of illegal scientists does an experiment that became one of mankind's worst enemy.Yep.Zombies.But not like the dumb zombies in the movie or video game.They still have intelligence!They are called the "Tomies" and they have escaped from the facility that they have been created.And for the first step of Zombie Tomie,time to dominate humanity. Gameplay Being a Zombie gives you some abilities you might think of at the start such as Health Regeneration or else.Well,they already provided in the first time you play!And that is for the Zombie.The "Tomy" version of Zombie Tomie allows zombies to ride vehicles!?Even worse,using WEAPONS!You start with just one zombie.Then you can infect other humans to your kind.The maximum population for the zombies?Well,just 30.But if all zombies are upgraded,they can be tasted like 5000 zombie tomies.Well,you are the leader of that horde so you play as that zombie tomie.If your captain (Horde Leader) died,you can choose another one.The equipments of your captain will return.Surprisingly,their abilities will be passed to the chosen Captain.Along with the upgrades such as Health or else. Infection You can infect ANYTHING from humans to animals.Even Whales that can provide you a heavy resistance and oh yeah,every zombies in this game is resistant to water and they can swim no matter what is that zombie.Each zombie can be different.Also somehow,this is related to Copernicus that in the starting game there is no preset race but now it is called zombie species.So?Your starting captain can be a zombie dog or whale.Aquatic infecteds are resistant to land cause mutation. Locations There are just 1 world like in GTA series.But you can explore the world which is apocalyptic but insanely wide and awesome.They are separated to other 50 states so this is America.If you infection to a state and it is done.Time to move in to another location!It's like a level based game.The locations yep,the 50 states of America but i can't tell it cause i am not an American.But each have these locations... *Streets and Highways *Night Clubs (THIS IS NOT AN OFFENSIVE ONE!) *Restaurant *Department store *Police Station *Firefighter Station *Subway *Hotels and Motels *Apartments *Suburban *Fast Food Restaurant *Mall *City Hall *Parks *Car Parking area Vehicles Your zombies can drive vehicles!Well,each vehicle have limit of zombies to contain.Such as a car which only can have 6 zombies but if you have a zombie dog annoyingly you still can drive.But a Zombie Whale can't drive it of course!So if that happens what will happen?Here is the answer : Other Zombies will be on top of the vehicle or find other vehicle to ride! *Cars *Motorcycles *Bikes *Bus *Submarines *Armored Truck *Ice Cream Truck *Battle ship *Yacht *Cruiser *Armored Personel Carrier AKA APC *Tank *Jeep *Humvy *Helicopter *ATV *Segway *Wheelchair (?) *Fighter Jet *Limousine *Land Rover *Hovercraft *Oar Boats *Galleys *Viking Ship *Ironclad *Cowboy's Horse *Steam Car *Train (Only found in subways but can break through to the upper grounds) *UFO Weapons Melee *Zombie Claws *Shovel *Sledge Hammer *Chainsaw *Katana *Saber *Wakizashi *Nodachi *Katar *Bearded Axe *Halberd *War Hammer *Daggers *Shock Baton *Taser *Icy Sword *Assassination Blade *Knife *Brass Knuckles *Sycthe *Pyronic Axe *Pickaxe *Garden Gnome *Morningstar *Spear *Stick *Shaolin Spades *Bronze Sword *Iron Sword *Titanium Sword *Bowie Knife *Metal Claws *Lumberjack Axe Ranged *Pistol *Assault rifle *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Bazooka *Kriss Kard *SPAS 12 *Berreta *Sniper Rifle *Dragunov *Tesla Gun *Dual Guns (Six Guns reference) *MP5 *Uzi *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Laser Assault Rifle *Tesla Shotgun *Remington *Ithaca model 35 *Chrome Shotgun *Intervention (Strike Force Heroes 2 reference) *RPG 7 *M202 *Golden Gun *Desert Eagle *Glock *M1911 *Ak 47 *AK 47s *Light Machine Gun *Minigun *RPD *M16 *P90 *FN-SCAR *AA 12 *Proton Pistol *AKS *Flamethrower *Precurved Bow *Fire Arrows *Sonic Rifle *Railgun *Steyr TMP *EMERK *Howa Type 89 *Type 99 *Mounted Machine gun (Only in some military vehicles) *Tank Cannon (Tank only) *Artillery Gun (Light version) *Destroyer Gun (Battleship only) *Mounted Flamethrower (Train Only) *Torpedoes (Submarines only) *Anti Personnel Rocket Launcher *Quad Launchers (Cruiser only) *Pressure Cannons (Steam Car and Ironclad only) *Lava Cannon *UFO cannon (UFO only) *Lightning Gun *Bioweapon Bazooka *Reaper's Shotgun *RUDOLPH cannon *Storm grenade launcher In addition the Zombie Whale are the only one that can equip large vehicle type weapons.While Zombie Dogs equip lighter version of them.Your zombies can equip 2 weapons in the field.So each of your weapons can be swapped and in the field you can change your weapons loadout Development This game started it's release in 30 August 2017 with a reversed idea of another zombie game and a sequel to The Z Project and in 23 January it is titled The Z Project 2.But then the idea came up with another one which is,playing as the ANTAGONIST rather than the PROTAGONIST which nod to this game that the game features us to play only as the Antagonists (Zombie Tomies).Then it changes to this name. Later on in 2018 the sequel Zombies Evolution 2 is released and become again a hit game of 2018. Comments This stuffs are commented by developers of other games or companies or others. ''"Extra ordinary for a game"'' ''Gamer Shotgun'' ''"The First and the only game that makes us a zombie forever"'' ''Sid Meier'' ''"Awesome,now we don't need to kill zombies but just Humans."'' ''Crytek'' ''"Like a reversed Left 4 dead or Dead Island"'' ''Game Spy''''' Trivia *This game is considered to be the best game made by TGI and made it into the Top 10 Games of 2017 *This game is the only known game to be played fully with zombies. *This game has a humorous description Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2017 games